¡PARANOID!
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: Fic de Combo niños. ¿Qué pasaría si un malvado Serio intentará hacer un plan muy malvado contra Paco? ¿Y si este viera a Pilar por todas partes? ¡CAOS TOTAL! PacoxPilar, un poco de SerioxAzul


**TARAAA!! AQUI ESTA! lo que todas las fans de pacoxpilar y de los JONAS estaban esperando!! (y tabb los fans de mis fic claro esta xd) mi super fic ¡PARANOID! está lleno de risas y de locuras, es pacoxpilar y tiene una pisquita de serioxazul pero la nada misma... OJO! los combo niños tienen 17 años en este fic.**

_Disclaimer: _Combo niños no me pertenece, le pertenece a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**Paranoid!**

-Sí te gusta!-

-Que no!-

-Que sí!-

-Que no!-

-Sí!-

-NOOOOOOOOO-

**Discusión del día a día de estos dos chicos, uno pelinaranjo que no paraba de molestar a su amigo llamado Paco, lo único que quería saber Serio, era si de verdad Paco estaba tan celoso de que él entrenara con Pilar, su hipótesis, que estaba enamorado de ella, solo que no lo quería admitir.**

-Es muy obvio, los días se te hacen largos si ella no está…-

-Nada que ver- dijo el chico yéndose a su casa un poco enojado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo admita? vamos Serio, ¡usa tu cabeza!-

**Pasaba el chico por una típica tiendita de televisores donde siempre dan las noticias, una decía: **_**¡gripe porcina ataca a Nova Nizza! **_**Serio se detuvo y siguió viendo la televisión, **_**No! mentira! pero hay una pequeña gripe paseándose por la ciudad, tengan cuidado. **_**La tele se apagó sola y el pelinaranjo empezó a pensar… y a pensar… y a pensa- -**

-LOOO TENGOOOOOO!- dijo alegremente mientras saltaba y corría a su casa. –Pero que le pasará al pobre de Paco cuando haga mi plaaaaaan! hahahahaha!-

*Y a la mañana siguiente*

**Suena el teléfono en la casa de Pilar, y esta contesta, era su amigo Serio.**

-Hola Pilar, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Súper duper! y tú?-

-Igual, oye no vengas a clases…-

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?-

-Es que alguien en la escuela tiene porcina, entonces…-

-Ay dios santo! bueno entonces me quedo aquí en casa… te cuidas!-

-Ok… *cuelga el teléfono* parte uno, LISTA *ríe maléficamente*-

**Luego de eso, el pelinaranjo salió de su casa camino al colegio, a lo lejos admiró una preciosa figura, un brillante cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules.**

-Ayayayayyy madre…- dijo el chico intentando mantener la calma.

-Hola Serio, ¿y Pilar no venía contigo?- preguntó Azul.

-Ehh *se pone nervioso* es que… está… está enferma!, sí eso!, está resfriada…-

-Ah ya veo, bueno así nos podemos ir los dos solos-

-_Síiiiiiii! _Ja ja, bueno vamos-

*Mientras, en la secundaria Benjamín*

**Paco estaba sentado esperando en su asiento, miraba preocupado la silla de al frente… **_**¿Cuándo llegará Pilar?... hey! espera un segundo, ¿Desde cuando te preocupa Pilar? **_**El moreno empezó a golpearse la frente con el banco, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de todos los alumnos, Serio llegó lleno de marcas de besos de rouge por todas partes, Azul detrás de él y… HEY DONDE ESTA PILAR!.**

-y Pilar… ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Paco mirándolos.

-Ayy que se yo…- dijo Serio disimulando.

*mente de Paco*

**Bueno, de todas formas no me debería importar, de todas formas solo es mi amiga, solo mi amiga, que quiero mucho… mucho… *zape* aaaah! no no no! no la quieres! tu no la puedes querer! ¿Qué dirán de ti si te ven con ella? no se supone que yo debería enamoraa… NO MENCIONES ESA PALABRA PACO, esa es la palabra prohibida y además, ¿Quién se podría… de esa loca?**

-¿Paco? ¡PACO! dime de una vez… ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 9?- preguntó la profesora.

-Este…- dijo volviendo al mundo real.

-¿Este qué Paco? ¡Vamos! es muy fácil-

-No se señorita Soledad, estaba distraído…-

-*levantando la mano* 3 señorita Soledad- respondió Azul.

-Gracias Azul, Paco, para la otra te vas a retención por todo el receso-

-Entendido profesora-

*Recreo*

**Todos corrieron fascinados al oír el campanazo del receso, todos menos el moreno que caminaba de forma lenta y desanimada… esta era la oportunidad de Serio para poner en marcha la parte 2.**

-Hola Paco, ¿Sucede algo?-

-Esteeee… no nada-

-¡JAAA! ¡si claro! ya dime…-

-Echo de menos a Pilar…-

-¿Qué? no te escuché bien… dijiste acaso que… ECHABAS DE MENOS A PILAR?-

-Shhhh, cállate idiota, ¡para la otra la publicas en el diario de Nova Nizza!-

-Ay lo siento, no sabía que no querías que los demás se enteraran de eso…-

-De eso que Serio…-

-DE QUE PILAR TE GUSTA-

-¿¡Qué a quien le gusta Pilar!?- preguntó Telmo acercándose.

-A PACO A PACO!- gritó Serio.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntaban los demás alumnos que se acercaron.

-¡Serio cállate! ¡no digas mentiras!- dijo Paco agarrando al pelinaranjo de la camisa.

-Los ángeles no mienten- dijo Serio disimuladamente.

-A PACO LE GUSTA PILAAAR… A PACO LE GUSTAA PILAAAR…- empezaron a cantar los demás.

-No! eso es mentiiiraaaa grrrr!- dijo el moreno ya irritándose.

*SUENA LA CAMPANA*

-Ay campana inútil, ¿por qué no sonaste antes?- se lamentaba Paco un tanto enfadado.

**Pasó la segunda hora, y Paco aun extrañaba los gritos y los saltos alegres que siempre daba su amada… **_**¿¡QUE DIJISTE SANDRA!?**_** ¿Dije amada? ¡ups! lo siento… digo, los saltos alegres que siempre daba su amada… **_**¡SANDRA! ¡TE VOLVISTE A EQUIVOCAR!**_** AY! perdón, ¡todo el mundo se equivoca! ¡incluso tú señor Francisco! **_**NOOOO!!! ¡no digas mi verdadero nombre! ¡lo odio! **_**[N/A: en mi país, a los Franciscos se les apoda Paco xd] No Paco, si no me dí cuenta… ya empecemos del principio… **

**Pasó la segunda hora, y Paco aun extrañaba los gritos y los saltos alegres que siempre daba su amiga Pilar… **_**mucho mejor ^^**_** Todo era eterno, incluso, no se comió el almuerzo de la cafetería (y eso que era uno de los pocos que lo hacía) y creo que la falta de alimentación le dio un LEVE efecto secundario…**

-Oye Paco… sé que echas de menos a Pilar pero, ¿No crees que no almorzar ya es ridículo?- preguntó Serio, quien ya sabía que se pasó de la mano.

-Es que… no tenía hambre, además, el arroz estaba asqueroso…-

-_Esperen un minutito… ¿¡PACO RECHAZANDO ARROZ! ¡LA APOCALIPSIS A LLEGADO! ¡MADRE MÍA!… _sí tienes razón, estaba horrible-

-Además… ¿Qué malo me puede pasar?-

**Serio desapareció de la nada**

-Qué rayos…-

-¡HOLA PACO!- gritó una voz familiar detrás de él.

-PILAR, ¿QUE NO ESTABAS ENFERMA?-

-¿Enferma yo? esa es la OTRA Pilar…-

-¿Otra Pilar?-

-Yo soy la otra Pilar- dijo OTRA Pilar **[N/A: para los q no cacharon, dos Pilares XD… QUE PACO ESTA VIENDO DOS PILARES?? OMG!]**

**-**¿¡OTRA PILAR!? ESPERA ESTO ES MUY RARO- dijo Paco mirando a las dos Pilar.

-¿Raro qué Paco?- dijo otra Pilar más.

-OK, esto es raro, pero estoy soñando, a la cuenta de tres, van a desaparecer *cierra los ojos* uno… dos… TRES!-

**Abrió los ojos y suspiró aliviado, las tres chicas desaparecieron, aunque después de todo esa extraña visita lo había alegrado…**

-¿Por qué cerraste los ojos Paco?- preguntaron las tres Pilares apareciendo de la nada.

-AHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- gritó asustado. –Ustedes… ustedes… ¿son reales?-

-¿Reales quiénes?- preguntó Serio apareciendo por detrás.

-Las tres Pilares que tenía adelante mío, mira…-

-*mirando* pero si ahí no hay nadie…-

-¿Qué?-

**Paco miró al frente y se dio cuenta de que REALMENTE no había ninguna Pilar, ni siquiera la original, suspiró un poco triste y se volteó hacia Serio, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.**

-¿Aun extrañas a Pilar?-

-¿YO? ¿A PILAR? ¡nunca!- dijo el moreno retirándose.

-Ya veremos Paco… ya veremos- dijo el pelinaranjo con una malvada sonrisa.

*Volviendo a las clases de la Tarde*

**Paco estaba bastante distraído con las aburridas clases de Lenguaje que daba la profesora Lorena, el moreno miraba pacíficamente por la ventana, hasta que una Pilar [N/A: que gracioso suena eso XD] se asomó y lo saludó, el moreno se refregó los ojos y volvió a mirar, la chica había desaparecido. **_**Tonterías… es porque estoy cansado no porque…**_

-¿Sientes algo por mí?- le preguntó una voz al oído.

**[N/A: supongo que saben quien fue xd] Paco se volteó asustado, la profesora golpeó el pizarrón y se acercó a él.**

-Paco, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la señorita.

-No mucho, ¿puedo ir a enfermería?-

-Bueno anda…-

**Paco salió del salón lentamente, se sentía muy mareado y bastante hambriento… cuando llegó a enfermería, la auxiliar estaba de espaldas, así que el moreno solo se sentó en la camilla y esperó a que la enfermera se desocupara.**

-¿Qué tienes Paco?- preguntó sin voltearse.

-Enfermera… no me lo va a creer pero estoy viendo a- -

-¿A Pilar en todas partes?- dijo la enfermera volteándose, y para sorpresa del pobre Paco, TENIA CARA DE PILAR.

**Paco se desmayó ya harto de tantas chicas en su vida, Serio abrió la puerta y encontró a la VERDADERA ENFERMERA [N/A: ya que era solo la imaginación de Paco] dándole aire con un cuaderno.**

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó el pelinaranjo.

-Paco se desmayó, ¿podrías llamar a sus padres?-

-Por supuesto-

**La mamá de Paco llegó después de unos minutos, el ojirojos seguía inconciente y se lo llevó a su casa con la ayuda de Serio, quien tuvo permiso para retirarse, aunque eso era mentira, se había fugado del salón porque estaba muy aburrido, y quería poner en marcha la parte 3 de su misterioso plan. Cuando llegaron a la casa, la madre de Paco dejó a Serio y a su hijo solos porque tenía que volver al trabajo en ese mismo instante, dejando al pelinaranjo junto con su víctima.**

-*abriendo los ojos* ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- preguntó Paco volviendo al mundo de los vivos.

-En tu casa, tuviste una recaída en la enfermería y te llevaron aquí- respondió Serio.

-¿¡Y QUE (censura) HACES TU AQUÍ!?-

-me fugué de clases un rato después de que saliste del salón, y me dio curiosidad lo que te estaba pasando así que fui a enfermería y… te encontré desmayado, ¿qué te pasó?-

-La enfermera… la enfermera… LA ENFERMERA TENIA CARA DE PILAR-

**Serio se rió tan fuerte que de seguro hasta en la escuela lo escucharon, se tiró al piso rodando y Paco lo miraba diabólicamente.**

-*intentando contenerse*¿Te parece gracioso eh? Ya verás…-

**Paco juntó todas sus energías y sacó a Serio volando por la ventana [N/A: LITERALMENTE!].**

-Al fin un poquito de paz…- dijo aliviado.

-Sí, al fin solos…- dijo otra Pilar abrazándolo por la espalda.

**Ahora, movámonos a las afueras de la casa de Paco, sale el moreno abriendo la puerta mientras corría y agitaba sus brazos como loco, ya no lo soportaba… ¡estaba harto de Pilar! pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía odiarla… pero como el no quiere decirlo… lo haré yo, con una linda canción ^^**

Paranoid – The Jonas Brothers

I make the most of all the stress

i try to live without regret

but i m about to break a sweat

im freaking out

its like a poison in my brain

its like a fog that blurs the scene

its like a vine you cant untame

oh im freaking out

everytime i turn around

something dont feel right

i might be paranoid

im boarding the lines

cause they just might split

can someone stop the noise?

i dont know what it is

but it just dont fit

im paranoid

yeah

i take the next stairway steps

to get some air into my chest

cant hear the thoughts inside my head

im still freaking out

thats why my ex is stil lmy ex

i never trust a word she says

im runnin all the background checks

and shes freaking out

everytime i turn around somethings just not right

might be paranoid

im boardin the lines cause they just might split

can someone stop the noise?

i dont know what it is

but it just dont fit

consider me destroyed

cause i dont know how to act cause i lost my head

i must be paranoid

**[N/A: no está completa, pero les recomiendo que la sigan escuchando]**

-¿¡DE DONDE VIENE ESA MALDITA CANCION!?- se cuestionaba el moreno mientras corría por toda la plaza de Nova Nizza.

**Es el poder de la música Paco, te ayudará a que admitas lo que sientes…**

-Pero, si yo no la amo…-

-MENTIRA MENTIRA- gritaban un grupo de Pilares detrás de él.

-No… de nuevo no por favor- decía mientras se tapaba los oídos.

**Paco se encerró en su mundo, se tapó los ojos y ignoró todo a su alrededor… después de un rato, sintió alguien que le movía el hombro, se levantó y vio que todos habían desaparecido menos Serio quien había sido el que le llamó la atención.**

-¿Listo para admitirlo?-

**Había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.**

-SABES UNA COSITA? YA ME HARTASTE! GRRR… *grita como loco* YAAAAA LO ADMITO LA AMO!!! LA AMO COMO NUNCA HABIA AMADO A ALGUIEN EN TODA MI MALDITA VIDA!! SIN ELLA ME PUEDO MORIR!!! LA NECESITO!! Y SI NO TE QUEDO CLARO, LO DIRE DE NUEVO… ESTOY ENAMORADO DE PILAR!!!!-

**Cuando Paco terminó su… bueno lo que sea que hizo, se dio cuenta de que Serio nunca estuvo ahí, y que en realidad… la persona que había tocado su hombro desde un principio había sido…**

-P-pa-paco…- dijo la morena sonrojada hasta el alma. **[N/A: no se preocupen… esta es la verdadera y única Pilar] **

**-**Pi-pi-pi-lar…- respondió Paco igual de avergonzado.

-Ahm… Serio… Serio me dijo que… que no te sentías bien-

-Sí bueno un poco… espera un segundo… *le toma la mano haciendo que se vuelva a sonrojar* por favor, dime que eres la verdadera Pilar…-

-*sonríe* Claro que sí, tontito-

**No sé ustedes… pero creo que Paco ya había descubierto que ella era la original, Pilar algo tiene que las demás no, ¿Qué será? no tengo idea, pero bueno… así es la vida, y en cuanto a Paco, estaba muy contento de estar con la verdadera, los dos caminaron hasta sentarse en una banca que tenía el parque, donde Paco iba a aclarar… bueno lo que dijo XD.**

-Pilar… lo que dije bueno… etto…no me vas a entender, es una larga historia-

-Adivinaste, odio las historias largas- dijo la morena con una sonrisa pícara que idiotizó por unos segundos al moreno.

**Y así terminó, los dos lindos chicos se hipnotizaron el uno del otro, por unos cuantos segundos sin decirse nada, sólo sonriéndose y mirándose y… **_**Podrías apurarte?**_** ya ya! bueno haré lo que Paco quiere ¬¬, se empezaron a acercar hasta que lentamente sintieron presión en sus labios, un tierno beso que nació con el amor de ellos dos, era el momento perfecto…**

-¡SABIA QUE PILAR TE GUSTABA!- gritó Serio apareciendo por detrás de la banca, asustando a los dos tortolitos.

**Paco le iba a dar una buena apuñalada, pero Pilar lo detuvo y dijo:**

-Esta vez, yo me encargo-

-Eres grandiosa…- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

**Pilar pateó a Serio donde a los hombres más les duele [N/A: hasta a mi me dolió, y soy mujer XD] quedando el pobre pelinaranjo rodando en el suelo de dolor, bueno, después de todo se lo merecía… ¿y los otros dos? ha! de los más gustosos dándose otro apasionado beso… todos felices… menos Serio…**

**oOoOoOo ¡FIN!... pobre Serio, bueno le pasó por malo xd oOoOoOo**

**Y sería, bueno... debo admitirlo me pudo haber quedado mejor, pero esque estaba TAN EMOCIONADA con hacerlo que ni me preocupe tanto de los detalles XD! bueno noticias? JA CLARO QUE SI! me llegó una ultra inspiracion para escribir fics de LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z, (soy blossomxbrick, boomerxbubbles, butchxbuttercup) pero unos fic asi minis, que los apodaré PPGZ-MINIFICS!, q tal? pero no se preocupen, no cambiaré a las PPGZ por los combo niños ^^**

_NOS VEMOS PRONTO!! _

_~Peace, Love... and combo niños! _**[N/A: el q me roba la frase lo mato!]**


End file.
